


the sun for sorrow

by theswearingkind



Category: Private Romeo (2011)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswearingkind/pseuds/theswearingkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prince has concerns the others know not of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sun for sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> my friend asked for something from the Prince's pov, and because we have a long-standing in-joke about her fannish love of space and dragons, she got space dragon prince pov in loose unrhymed pentameter.

The Prince stretches his wings and flies, breathing

His red-hot breath back into the sun. Space

Is a void without sound, but still he hears

The morning’s awful reveille loud and

Dawning in his ears, the trumpet crying

Out like unanswered love: _today, perhaps,_

This could be our day. The Prince knows better:

He has concerns the others know not of.

He knows that day will never come. Who are

These pale children to dream of worlds to make

Their own? He does not will it so. For this

Day, the Prince remains Lord of all he sees,

Crouched atop his throne of fool’s gold before

This wide, open field of stars, lacking stripes.


End file.
